rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
The Order of the Black Hand
The Order of the Black Hand is a group of Necromancers led by the lich Faradun. In it's early stages called the Hand of Demise. It was a cult of mainly necromancers that seeked to restore the scourge and had the dream to turn Azeroth in a land of the dead. They failed in that attempt however and where nearly eradicated by the Conclave of Purity a longer time ago. Although two cultists survived the raid of the Conclave, their leader Faradun was slain by them, that time still human and mortal. His last words, before they murdered him, were that it wouldn't be over. That suggests that he remained in the mortal realm as a restless spirit. Truely no remains, except the burned skeletons of ghouls, of Faradun were found after the camp was burned down to the ground. And in truth the two cultists that survived the attack, recovered Faradun's dead body and continued doing Faradun's biding, even though he was a ghost now. Overthe time it was speculated that many attacks of the undead that were directed against Darkshire and other settlements of the Alliance, were commanded by this organisation in order to weaken the Alliance's hold in the certain areas. It could never be proven though. The cult possesses a special artifact that was discovered by Faradun himself within the walls of Lifescorn Barrow. A signet ring out of pure steel. A small skull with a veil aura adorns the ring itself. They called it "The Deathreaver's Signet". It's purpose remains unknown even to most members of the Order however. Though it is said that the Ring seems to be unstable, since it sems to flicker at some time. Faradun assumes that the Ring isn't there physically, but also is the there at the same time. Interdimensional. Though no one knows what this could mean. Recently however they discovered that the ring seems to possess the abillity to absorb something that they call "Death Energy", though they need to continue studying what exactly these energies are and what the original purpose of the ring is. The Order's slogan is; "Death is only the beginning." The History 'The Scourge's Downfall' During the war with the scourge, Faradun served as a powerful necromancer in the lines of the Cult of the Damned. He proved high skill in the art of necromancy and helped the dark armies of the scourge by raising the bodies of the fallen and repairing damaged body parts on the undead. After the fall of the Lich King however, everything changed. The scourge was more or less defeated and too weak to invade Azeroth once more. That was the moment when Faradun turned his back to the Cult of the Damned and ventured to the Deadwind Pass with a few of his most trusted allies, willing to follow him. He took it in his own initative. Since he could think back, he had a dream. A world of the dead. And he was determined to achieve this goal. However he wasn't able to achieve it alone. And so he founded the Hand of Demise. A cult of necromancers that split off from the Cult oft he Damned. He led the group in his own way, his own intents and an iron fist. 'The Hand of Demise' Faradun called upon all the necromancers that he knew and saw as his allies. Gathering allies and expanding the lines of the Cult. Soon it grew to a total number of ten Necromancers. For now it should be enough, thought Faradun. Now it was time to continue with their plan. Collecting corpses and body parts. He gave all his cultists the task to gather corpses and body parts from every grave accessable in Duskwood and Deadwind. Every bone and every piece of flesh. Sometimes they even ambushed traveles or guards on their way through the area. They wanted to build something. A flesh golem. A undead abomination capable and powerful enough to attack Darkshire. They surrounded themselves with undead minions and were about to construct the undead golem. But their camp was soon enough discovered by an holy order by the name of Conclave of Purity. At first it semed that the Hand of Demise could win this battle. But it soon turned out that the Conclave contained very powerful Paladins and Priests and they smited down one by one. Two of the cultists managed to escape in all the chaos, however Faradun was slain in the fight. But not entirely. Faradun's spirit found hold in the mortal realm and remained there, unless his remains would be burned. The Conclave proved to be smart enough to set the camp on fire. But the two cultists that escaped before, by the name of Thon and Melnis, managed to get out the dead body of Faradun, and so saving him from being banished and unbound. The Hand of Demise seemed to be extinct. Wiped away from the surface. At least most believed it. But in real, Thon and Melnis carried the body of Faradun with them, and so allowing Faradun to move. They ventured into the Deadwind Pass and remained there for a longer time. Gaining in strenght and numbers. Gathering necromancers, but in a more hidden way this time. Faradun was just a shade of his former self, but also saw an opportunity in his current state. Invulnerabillity. No one could harm him unless he or she would find his remains. But he did not intended to stay like this for the rest of his existence. No, he was hunting after something greater. And he was determined that he could achieve it. That he could attain the form, that he sees as perfection. Lichdom. 'Picking up the pieces' While Faradun did research on how to attend lichdom and went away with his most trusted cultist and right hand Thon, did Melnis organize the rebuilding of the Cult. It was truely not very easy to pick up the pieces that were left and put them together again. But Melnis showed skill in that, and soon they had a settlement in the Deadwind Pass. The advantage that they had this time was, that the sharp rocks and cliffs and thin paths of the mountains served as a good spot to hide. Plus they had enough corpses and remains to raise enough minions in order to protect the settlement. Melnis counted on personal contact in order to recruit. He spread rumors in the northern regions of the eastern kingdoms, in order to attract possible members. A simple principe that proved to be effective. Since their real settlement was a few days of walking away, he spread out cultists in the region where they recruited. The recruiting areas had special spots, where they met. The cultist hid within the shadows to investigate the situation, if foe or friend, and then came out of hiding, or remained there untill the person was gone. Simple, but effective. It proved to be a safe system, and till this day, no one discovered their settlement. They gained new members, and not even necromancers. They made encounters with other members of the scourge, ready to join them. Under them, a Death Knight called Daron and his fellow Knights. Even if they mostly didn't operated at the same place, they stood in contact and travelled between the now diverse camps and settlements throughout the eastern kingdoms. The members became more, and the influence grew. And soon they renamed their organisation in "The Order of the Black Hand". Still hidden, yet having an influence on several events that took place in Duskwood, Deadwind and the Plaguelands. And meanwhile, Faradun seemed to proceed in his very own quest for power and immortaliy. 'A new menace' Quite a lot of time later, after Faradun and Thon went on their own quest, the Conclave of Purity seemed to have faded. At least they thought so. But in their place, a new organisation started to raise in power and influence. A group that called themselves "The Hunters". They soon turned out to be a real thread for the Order's plans, since they showed great skill in hunting down undead and their masters. So the Order gave the task of destroying them to one of their most powerful Necromancers and allies. A undead necromancer, called Harkon the Darkener. At the same time, the Death Knight Daron and his fellow Knights joined the hunt after that organisation. It soon seemed that the Hunters, became the Hunted. After a lot of slaugthering, the Hunters had lost maybe over four of their members to the hands of Faradun's cult. Many fell by the mighty blade of Daron, while others fell by the spells of Harkon. But in in Harkon's pride about so many victories, he became uncautious. In a great fight in the crypts of Ravenhill, the leader of the Hunters and a few other members, managed to weaken Harkon enough, to hunt him down and finally kill him at the spire of Kharazan. The Order of the Black Hand lost a very powerful ally that day, and Daron decided to fall back. For some time. He continued chasing the Hunter's members. They needed to be gone for their plan to succeed. He appointed his Knights and followers witht he task to eliminate every possible person, that might consider joining this group, and continued hunting down single members of them. And they seemed to succeed. The Hunter's didn't grew as fast as they did before, however they still did so. And Daron knew that there was but only one vulnerable point that would let the entire group collapse. Their leader. He eventually managed to hurt him badly more than once, but he never managed to kill him. Their leader, by the name of Alexander Cyver Crane, proved to be a very experienced and skilled fighter with a diversity of several weapons and combat styles. Daron currently still hunts them, trying to eradicate them entirely. 'The Ascendance' It was a year ago since Faradun and Thon ventured around Azeroth so that Faradun might be able to achieve that what he desired so much. And now he returned. Successful and with a hand of new followers aswell. Now as a Lich, the Order of the Black Hand has enough power to start the first instance of their veil plan. Their influence grows. They infiltrate other organsiations, and have eyes and ears throughout the eastern kingdoms. They ascended from a small group of Necromancers, to a cult that contains members throughout the eastern kingdoms. And Faradun now even believes that his dream is close enough to be in his cold grasp. But untill this day may come, there is still a long and hard path before them. They first take care of their greatest threats, and then they get to the main part. Sincerly the number of their members reduced. They still possess a lot of influence and power, but their dream went away a few steps. Their current amount of members is unclear yet however. Notable members 'Faradun the Deathless (Active)' Faradun, once a mortal necromancer who served in the lines of the Cult of the Damned, split off from the group and decided to create an organisation with his own hands. He built up the Order, from a group of about 10 people, to an organisation with more than 150 or 200 members. Now as a Lich, he is capable of powers to lead the organisation in it's victory, and he seeks to achieve the goal, which he was seeking to reach for so many years. A world of the dead. He is the respective leader of the Order and scorns the living, while prefering the dead. Those who prove worthy, will be granted a great gift from him. Undeath. If he allows them to retain their own will or not, is another question. He mostly remains inside Lifescorn Barrow. 'Thon the Decaying (Active)' Thon was one of the first members of the Order, back then as it was still called the Hand of Demise. He managed to raise to the rank of Faradun's right hand and remains on this place till this day. Most of his former enemies think that he was killed in the past, which is true. Thon was killed back then, as it was still the Hand of Demise. Killed by a knight, but raised again by Faradun. He granted him the gift of undeath, and allowed him to retain his own will. Since then Thon is an undead in the service of Faradun. He was the one who helped Melnis to retrieve the body of Faradun as the Conclave of Purity burned the camp down. He was the one who carried Faradun's body around and helped him to achieve the goal of lichdom. He is one of Faradun's most trusted cultists and a pretty powerful necromancer, who shows great talent and amusement in enslaving the dead. His body is rotting though already, since Faradun wasn't as powerful back then as he is now. He serves as a mentor to other necromancers who are ready to learn in the arts of raising the bodies of the fallen. He is stationed inside and around Lifescorn Barrow. 'Melnis Blightsoul (Active)' Melnis joined the order right after Thon did. Same as Thon, he split off from the Cult of the Damned and followed Faradun on his quest. He soon turned out to be an very important personality for the Order. He was better in organizing than anyone else in the cult. He was and is responsible for the recruitment and the defense of the encampments. He was the one who helped Thon in retrieving Faradun's remains from the burning camp and helped defending the body. He failed in chosing the location and building up the defenses only once in the past, as the first camp was attacked. From this moment on he kept being cautious and developed many strategies to build camps and recruit members. He was the person who was responsible for the recruitment change. He is the one who sends spies out and creates master-plans. He is extremly intelligent, but more skilled in strategy, researching and alchemy, than raising the dead. If he casts spells, it's mostly spreading powerful necrotic plagues or hurling blasts of pure unholy. He works on creating plagues and inspecting artifacts. He is the main recruiter of the Order and oversees the work of the spies and assassins of the Order. He ascended into undeath shortly after he managed to recruit plenty of new members and eliminating menaces that seemed to grow. This time he was raised by several cultists, including Thon, with more powerful necromancy. As Faradun returned as a Lich, he and Thon were empowered by their master. He kept his own will aswell, and till this day he continues overseeing the strategic work of the Order, organizing the cult and it's settlements, and giving orders to the spies. He is one of the mentors, which teach necromancers on how to spread plagues and using the unholy as a weapon. He resides inside and around Lifescorn Barrow. 'Harkon the Darkener (Deceased)' He was undead already as he joined the Order. They don't know much about his origin after all, but his power seemed to be even greater than Thon's and Melnis'. He was raised with powerful necromancy, matching a Death Knight, but he was a necromancer. Harkon used a mace and a staff at the same time and prefered to channel his magic through his weapons. It was Harkon who took major part in the hunt after the Hunters, and managed to kill many members of them. But despite his power, his arrogance and uncautiousness was his doom. He was later on killed by the hunters, at the spire of Karazhan. To this day, they don't know what he was doing there, nor what he tried to achieve. It was just clear that he was killed there and since then never returned. Faradun seeks to retrieve his body and raise him again, so that his power could be of usage once again. 'Daron Vileheart (Active)' Daron was one of the few Death Knights who joined later on, as the Order growed to a certain amount of power. Unlike other Death Knights, he enjoyed the cold and icy grip of the Lich King, and remained loyal to the scourge. With a bunch of followers of himself, he joined the Order and was since then a great addition to their lines. He proved to be extremly talented with his sword, aswell as with spells. He and his knight were a major part in the hunt for the Hunters. He personally managed to injure their leader more than once, but never managed to kill him entirely. He slaugthered many of their members back then, but never managed to kill them off entirely. He was the person who commanded his knights to kill every possible candidate, who could consider joining the Hunters, and currently continues to eradicate them entirely. During his time with the Order, he made a great name within their lines and raised in the rank in a respectively quick pace. He is one of the mentors for the few Death Knights and undead Warriors who join the Order. He usually resides in the settlement around the western plaguelands. The present They currently possess various settlements and camps throughout the eastern kingdoms, including Duskwood, the Deadwind Pass, the Plaguelands and several others. They currently work on the prepareation for their great plan. They've stationed several spies and infiltrated few organisations, although it is still unknown how many. 'Revealed Bones' Three of the Order's cultists recently discovered an old barrow, hidden and abandoned in the higher cliffs of the Deadwind Pass. It turned out to be big enough to be a major settlement for the part of the Order that dwells in Duskwood and Deadwind. Although they kept their first settlement in the Pass, Faradun moved into the Barrow, making it his new seat of power from where he commands the rest of his Order, and named it "Lifescorn Barrow". They took advantage from the many Skeletons that the barrow contained and raised them as additional servants. 'Expandation' The Order recently expanded their field of operations, sending a few members to Kalimdor and Northrend. There these members work to raise the Orders influence even on these parts of Azeroth. They even have some kind of "Corpse Collectors". These members are mostly sent my Faradun personally to scout the areas at the other continents, collecting corpses to raise them there, or to find subjects that seem to be worthy enough to be raised by Faradun personally. It's rather rare that they find these subjects, but if they do they immedaitly transport these bodies to Faradun. Faradun believes that the key to success is to expand his influence beyond the eastern kingdoms. And of course he intents to do so. Light's Vengeance Eventually, after some time had passed, the group known as Hunters had begun to show up once again. What was formerly presumed to be eradicated, struck back with it's full might as the leader challenged Faradun to a showdown between himself, the Lich and both of their best men. In a grueling and chaotic battle, the forces of darkness and light clashed with each other untill both eventually began to tear each other apart. The collosal fight resulted in both leader being vanquished. What was thought to never be possible, had happened. Faradun the Deathless had been defeated by Alexander Crane, on the cost of the worgen's own life. Even if the Hunters had lost their leader, they thought themselves the victorious ones, as they had not only vanquished Thon and Melnis, but also the mighty Lich himself. Little did they know about Liches however, as they were not familiar with these standards of power. Faradun's soul had returned to his phylactery within Lifescorn Barrow, remaining there while he began to regenerate. While he still managed to command those who obeyed him, he instructed Overseer Blightgrasp, one of the few high-ranked members that remained, to begin collecting once again. Not only bodies, but living individuals willing to join their cause. Blightgrasp obviously did as he was told, the undead obeying his master's command. Once again, the vile name of them should be spoken in silent whispers, and shall be heard by those who were deserving and willing to follow their call. Themesong http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kO_E3Eq5q1I Category:Undead Category:Cult Category:Necromancy Category:Organization Category:Guild Category:Scourge